This Facility provides high resolution nmr spectroscopy on radioactive samples for members of the U.S. biomedical research facility. Primary emphasis is on tritium nmr and on proton and carbon nmr of tritiated compounds. The facility also conducts analysis of samples labelled with other radioactive nuclei such as 14C and 32P.